Promises
by mayquita
Summary: Emma returns from the Wish Realm and manages to defeat Gideon in their first battle. When David wakes Snow up so that she's able to welcome her daughter, it's time to make a few promises.


_I don't know how this happened. I should be working on Secret Santa gifts, but this idea suddenly popped into my head. Based on spoilers from upcoming episodes. Chrissa, thank you for editing. Sara, thank you for your support, as always._

* * *

Home. The warmth of her parents' loft welcomed Emma. True, she now had her own house, a home in which Killian and Henry were waiting for her, a home she hoped would soon be filled with memories, anecdotes and great moments that would be trapped within its walls. But before she got home and continued creating those new memories, she needed to do something.

"Emma!" Her mother welcomed her by wrapping her in a tight embrace that did little to keep her emotions at bay. After a few seconds, they parted a little, Snow cupping her face with her hands. "Your father wrote me a note before kissing me. Oh my god, I'm so glad you're back home."

Emma's gaze shifted to the bed her parents shared. Snow followed her gaze with sad eyes. Her father lay asleep there and, although his sleep seemed tranquil, her heart sank at the thought of the suffering her parents were experiencing. Unfortunately, her whole family had lived separations from their loved ones at different levels. But the one her parents were going through was one of the most devastating.

Thoughts thronged in her head, a multitude of images struggled to appear. The vision, the sword that would kill her, Killian's shattered gaze, staring helplessly at her death, and the vision of only one of her parents witnessing her last moments.

 _No!_ She thought with determination. The very idea that she could die without saying goodbye to one of her parents was almost unbearable. At that very moment, she made a promise to herself. She would do whatever was in her power to break that damn curse and give back to her family their well-deserved happy ending one more time.

"Sit down. I'll get you something hot to drink." After leading her to one of the chairs, Snow headed for the kitchen. It was nice, after so many years on her own, to have someone who took care of her, so she was not going to complain about the attention her mother was willing to give her.

As Snow worked in the kitchen, a new thought began to linger in her head. Actually, that was something she already had in mind from the very moment the vision first appeared. Having won the first battle against Gideon did not make her the winner of the final fight, but it had increased her confidence and determination. Even so, a small blaze of uncertainty still nestled in her heart. Emma needed to make sure her family was still together and safe even in case she was no longer there.

Snow placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her, and Emma gave her a small smile of gratitude. Her mother sat down in front of her, her own cup in her hands.

After a few seconds of quiet silence, Emma finally spoke.

"Mom, I need you to promise me something." Emma laid her hand over her mother's, her eyes searching for Snow's.

"Sure, tell me."

She knew in her heart that she did not need to ask her parents for that, but the image of Killian in the Wish Realm, an old man with gray hair and eyes filled with sadness, had been tormenting her since returning home. "I feel stronger than ever now, and I'm more than willing to overcome the vision, I have full confidence that I can do it but if I don't ..."

"Emma ... don't even think that, we're all here on your side. You're going to get it." Her mother's warm voice filled with hope and reassurance was something Emma had become accustomed to and she sincerely appreciated.

"I know." Her lips drew a small smile. "But if I don't I need you to promise me you'll take care of Killian." She asked in a trembling voice and pleading gaze.

"Emma, honey ..." Her mother's hand gently pressed hers. "Of course he's part of the family now. He's not going to be alone anymore. But that's not going to be necessary. You and Killian are going to grow old together. All of us together, as a family, are going to do everything we can for that to happen."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. To be sure that her two true loves would have someone to look after them in her absence was all she needed to calm her restless heart. She could now put all her efforts into making the vision not come true. And there was no doubt that she was going to fight until her last breath to get it.

* * *

A few hours later, Emma lay on their bed, Killian's strong arms around her, her head resting against his chest, the warmth of his body, his calm breathing, and his scent, acting like a balm to her soul. She had been trapped in that Wish Realm for only a couple of days, but she had desperately missed this life.

Sometimes she wished these little moments of tranquility would last forever. Moments like the one Emma was experiencing now, her son sleeping quiet and safe only a few feet away, while she and Killian remained locked in the privacy of their room, its four walls, witnesses of scenes of passion and love, where countless promises and desires had come true.

Sadly, this little haven of peace had the hours counted, she would have to face reality soon. The Evil Queen still hovered around the town, as did Gideon and his father.

But tonight was theirs. Still, before succumbing to desire, before being lost to oblivion in Killian's arms, Emma had another request to make.

Killian had told her earlier that he was worried about her father. David had not taken well Emma's absence while he was also separated from his true love. According to Killian, he had been about to hit bottom. If it had not been for Killian's presence, who had to be the one in charge of keeping the mind cold, anything could have happened. Emma needed to make sure her family would be safe.

She lifted her head slightly, looking for Killian's gaze. "Hey, I'd like to ask you something." She said softly.

Killian brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Sure, love, anything."

Emma remained thoughtful for a moment, thinking of the best way to approach the subject, since she was fully aware that he refused to consider that possibility.

"I felt powerful before, when I defeated Gideon. I felt a power that I had not experienced for a long time. You were right, I can overcome anything."

Killian smiled broadly, his eyes full of pride and love. "That's the fighter I love."

Her lips curled into a small smile. "I need you to promise me something, though." She said tentatively, her words came out in a whisper.

Emma noticed as Killian's body tensed instantly. His features tightened a little, possibly sensing what was to come. As Killian remained in expectant silence, she continued.

"I need you to promise me that if the vision comes true ..." Killian was about to say something, but Emma blocked him by placing her index finger over his lips. "Let me finish, please. I want you to promise me that you will do everything possible to keep my family, our family, united and safe. They're going to need you, Killian."

Killian took two deep breaths and swallowed before answering. "I do not even want to think about it, love."

"I know, I do not either, but you told me that my father had a bad time while I was away. I need you to keep him safe, don't let the darkness catch him." Her words came out of her mouth almost in a plea, but Emma needed to have Killian on her side in this.

Killian's arms tightened around her, his lips brushing her forehead. Then he pulled away a little, his gaze holding hers. "I promise you, Emma, I will do everything in my power to keep your family, our family, safe, but I need you to promise me something in return."

Emma nodded, encouraging him to continue, the lump formed in her throat preventing her from speaking.

"Promise me that you will fight with all your strength to stay by my side, Emma." His pleading voice and his gaze charged with love and fear traveled directly to her heart.

"I promise you, Killian." She managed to respond between whispers full of hope.

His lips curled into a smile of relief. "Good."

Emma rested her head on his chest again. Although the initial idea was to celebrate her return on a night of passion, the rhythmic beat of his heart against her ear acted like a lullaby, her body relaxed in his arms as her mind and heart felt lighter after the promises made.

An image appeared in her mind before she succumbed to sleep, the image of an elderly couple, an old woman with her hair tucked into a bun, with green eyes that still retained a spark of determination. And an old man with gray beard and hair, whose blue eyes had not lost its spark of happiness. The two elders walked along the docks with their hands entwined. Despite the wrinkles that furrowed their faces, their broad smiles were a clear indication that they had had a happy life.

That was the future she was fighting for with all her power. Nothing would prevent her from reaching it. She would make sure of it.


End file.
